


"Not tonight, Lucien"

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Lucien's advances are rebuffed, and not for the first time.





	"Not tonight, Lucien"

Lucien ran his hand over Jean's hip, then under her pyjama top onto her stomach.

Jean, already lying on her side, shifted a little further away, sending a clear message that her husband's advances would not be welcomed tonight.

It had, in fact, been the best part of six weeks since they had been welcomed. Which was very unusual, considering their rather prolific activities since their wedding six months ago.

Lucien pulled his hand back, unable to prevent a sigh escaping. Partly out of frustration, but also partly due to being unsure how to broach the subject with his wife, concerned that he had done something to upset her. Although it would be far from the first time, it was the only time the reaction had lasted this long, and had affected their physical relationship.

"Not tonight, Lucien. I'm sorry," Jean said quietly, in response to his sigh.

"There's no need to apologise, love," he replied, "It's just...are you okay? Have I upset you in some way?"

Now Jean sighed, moving onto her back.  
"Just because we're married doesn't mean I have to provide sex on tap," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You know I don't think that," Lucien sounded hurt, "At least, I hope you do. I just meant...you can talk to me. I'm your husband. If anything is bothering you, anything at all, I do wish you'd tell me."

There was silence for a few minutes, and Lucien assumed that he wasn't going to get a response. Eventually, however, Jean spoke.  
"I'm just not feeling very...attractive...at the moment."

"But, Jean, love! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I know I'm biased, but I mean it. You are. Not to mention the kindest, smartest, most amazing person I know."

Lucien placed several soft kisses on his wife's cheek as he spoke, trying to reassure her, but this just seemed to make her uncomfortable, and she got out of bed, wringing her hands as she stood next to the bed, not quite meeting his eye as he sat up and looked at her with concern, waiting until she was ready to elaborate.

"I've been..." she paused, obviously struggling for the right words, "...feeling my...age...recently."

"How do you mean?" Lucien asked.

"You know," Jean hissed, as if wanting to rid herself of the words as quickly as possible, " _The change_."

"Oh," he wasn't sure what to say exactly, knowing from his experience with patients that he had to tread carefully when discussing such topics, "It is perfectly na..."

"Natural, yes I know! Don't patronise me!" Jean snapped.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to. I can give you a check-up in the morning, if you want. It will give you a chance to ask me any questions you have. Of course, you can do that any time, but it's probably better to save medical stuff for when we're not in bed."

Jean managed a small smile, "Thank you, but it's fine, honestly. I recognise the symptoms. I'm the right age. I'm just...feeling my age. I'm sure I'll get over it once I get used to the idea."

"Okay. Just as long as you know I'm here for you."

Jean sat down on the bed and Lucien took her hands in his.

"I know you are. Thank you."

"I just wish you'd told me sooner. I could help. As a husband, or as a doctor. I don't want you to suffer in silence."

"Oh, I've hardly been suffering!" Jean waved a hand dismissively, "As you said, it's natural. I've just been feeling a bit tired, irritable. Although with you around, that may not be a symptom in itself!"

Lucien laughed and squeezed her hands, "Very true! I assume your, um, monthlies, have been affected?"

Jean couldn't prevent herself turning pink, doctor or not, this was an awkward conversation to have with her husband.

"Yes. I've missed two now. And they've always been like clockwork, so...it's a pretty good indicator."

Lucien remained silent for a moment as he contemplated something.

"Have you put on weight?" he blurted out clumsily.

"I beg your pardon!" Jean snatched her hands away and moved backwards a few inches.

"I mean...I'm so sorry, Jean. Forgive me, but I couldn't help noticing that..." he gestured at her chest, "Your top is gaping a little."

Jean looked down at the straining buttons and sighed, "Yes, thank you very much for pointing it out. It's been a while since I wore these and they do seem to be a little snug. Probably shrunk in the wash."

Her glare told Lucien that disputing her conclusion would be a big mistake. He was not one to stay quiet for an easy life, however.

"You were sick when you got up the other day," he said, almost to himself, looking thoughtful.

"I had food poisoning from that cafe in town."

"Maybe you didn't."

Jean frowned, wishing he would just get to the point. She wanted to go to sleep.

"Jean," Lucien shuffled closed to her and took her hands again, his voice gentle "The change isn't the only thing that would explain your symptoms."

Jean shook her head, "No, but it's the obvious thing, though."

"Not necessarily. You've missed two periods, tiredness, weight ga...I mean... _tighter clothes_. Morning sickness."

"Surely you can't think...?!" Jean laughed, "At my age!"

"It happens more than you'd think. It's not like you're past it. And we haven't taken any precautions."

"Which you agreed to. Aside from my faith, you said yourself that we'd probably be fine."

"I said we'd be fine, whatever happened."

"And...you really think whatever might have happened?"

"There's only one way to find out," he nodded in the direction of the surgery.

Jean looked uncertain.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I need time to process this. Think about...how I feel about the idea."

Lucien tried not to look disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm for the possibility and managed to smile reassuringly, "Of course, my darling. But it really should be tomorrow. If you are, we need to know. You'll need to look after yourself properly."

"I do!"

"Well, I'll have to look after you too, then."

"You do, Lucien. Believe me, you do."

Lucien smiled as Jean got back into bed and snuggled into his side.

"A baby," he whispered, "We might have made a baby. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can," she replied, "It's not like I married you for your predictability. Of course you'd go and knock me up!"

"Well, if I have I will happily take full responsibility," he laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"Of course you will. Everyone will be talking about how... _manly_...you are. Patting you on the back for still having it in you."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Lucien could not hide the amusement in his voice, "But I suppose, now you mention it..."

Jean tapped his arm gently in admonishment, then drew circles on his chest with her index finger, "Of course, everyone will start doing the maths. Even though the wedding was six months ago. They'll be talk of us _having_ to get married."

"To hell with them!" Lucien declared, drawing a tut from his wife, "We _did_ have to get married, anyway."

"Did we?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but quite frankly I couldn't have held out much longer. I was hornier than a thousand Viking helmets!"

" _Were_?"

"And still am, I admit," he brushed his lips against her neck, feeling her shiver beneath him.

"I'm still not in the mood, Lucien," she warned, although he could here the smile in her voice.

"If you are pregnant, I will hazard a guess that you will feel a whole lot younger tomorrow, Mrs Blake. And with all those hormones running around your system..."

Lucien rubbed Jean's stomach gently, slowly moving his hand as low as he dared, stopping just beneath the waist of her pyjama bottoms.

"You're going to be insufferable, aren't you?" she asked, only partly joking.

"I always am," Lucien replied, "That's why things are never boring around here."

"Yes. And just imagine a small version of you running around the place. It's hard enough to keep track of one of you."

"It might be a small version of _you_. Or both of us. Twins aren't unheard of in my mother's side of the family."

"Bloody hell!" Jean exclaimed, one of the few times Lucien could recall such language from her, "Twins! Of course it will be!"

Lucien buried his face in her shoulder in a failed attempt to stifle his giggles.

"Oh, I do hope so, Mrs Blake!"


End file.
